A Coincidental Meeting
by somerhaldah
Summary: What if elena met damon after he made her forget but before stefan? One shot request


Elena turned towards the neon lights of her parent's car slowly, not understanding why she had been facing in that direction. The road up ahead was empty, so what had she been looking at? She decided to just brush it off and head towards the oncoming car.

As Elena's eyes locked with her dad, Grayson's, in the front seat, he gave her a little apologetic smile. Her mom, Miranda, on the other hand, jumped out of the car to embrace her distressed daughter.

"Oh, honey, it'll be ok." Was all Miranda said.

Then she took Elena's arm lightly and led her into the car. The girl leaned up against the back seat, closing her eyes, trying to get away from all the stress and pain she was going through.

Grayson pushed the ignition, but something was wrong. The car wasn't starting. He tried repeatedly several times, but it still wouldn't start.

"Oh, great, just what I need right now." Elena whined in the backseat.

"Should we call a tow truck?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, I think we should. Can you do that please?" Grayson answered.

Miranda nodded and began dialing the tow truck company.

"Ok, let me call Bonnie and Caroline and tell them that I'm going home. I don't think they saw me leave the party."

Elena opened the car door and walked out, grabbing her phone as she did. There was no signal, so she walked further and further into the woods. As she finally caught a signal, she quickly dialed Caroline's number before she lost the signal. Caroline answered on the second ring.

"Elena? Where are you? Are you ok?" Caroline asked worried.

"I'm fine Care, I called my parents to come pick me up cause I'm tired." Elena said sighing.

"Are you sure it's that you're tired? By the way, Matt's been looking for you; he says he needs to apologize for something." Caroline said.

"If you see him, tell him he doesn't need to apologize, it's my fault, I just can't make a decision. I just need some time to think." Elena said looking into the glittery full moon above.

"Ok, get your rest, and we're still on for bowling tomorrow right? Just me, you, and Bonnie for a girl's night out?" Caroline said, and Elena could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Of course, it's actually just what I need, to hang out with my most amazing friends in the world." Elena said. Bonnie and Caroline were the closest people she had, next to her parents.

"I'll see you tomorrow Care, good night." Elena said, excited for the next day.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." Caroline said giggling.

Elena turned around to head back to the car, when something blocked her. It was dark, so she couldn't see what it was, but it seemed like a figure. Elena thought it was a bear, so she didn't move, hoping it wouldn't sense her. The figure moved more human like, however, so she began to realize that her stalker was not a bear, but a human. Elena screamed, but a hand gently covered her mouth.

"Sh sh sh. I won't hurt you." A deep but sensual voice said.

Elena's heart was now beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I want to know you. Step into the light so you can see me." The voice chimed.

Elena did as told, and what she saw was a beautiful man, with deep ocean blue eyes, and a god like chiseled face. He suddenly stepped closer to her, so he was just an inch away from her face.

He locked eyes with her, and she was in a trance.

"I made a mistake telling you to forget earlier, I want you to remember me and what we talked about, but don't remember me compelling you." He said and stepped away.

Her feared exited her body as fast as it had entered.

"Damon." She said.

"Yes, Elena, So we didn't finish our conversation."

"Oh yeah, so, what is it that you want Damon?" Elena asked, fluttering her eyes at him while admiring his handsomeness.

"I want a fiery love, passion, always being kept interested." He said as his lips formed a flirty smile.

"By the way what's wrong with your car? I heard your mom calling a tow truck service." He asked.

"It's not starting, and it's making some weird noises." Elena said as she floated back to reality.

"I'm pretty good with cars, do you mind if I take a look at it?" He asked.

"Not at all." Elena said smiling.

They walked back to the car where her parents were, staying very close to each other.

"Mom, dad, this is Damon," Elena announced as she walked towards her parents, "I talked to him earlier as I was waiting for you. I think he was at the party." Elena said looking at Damon for approval.

He smiled and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said shaking both stunned parents' hands.

"Um… it's nice to meet you too, Damon." Grayson said.

"I heard you were having some trouble with your car, do you mind if I take a look?" Damon asked, directing the question at Grayson.

"Not at all, go ahead." Grayson answered cheerfully.

Damon walked towards the car and opened the hood. He stood over it silently for a moment, then began to toy with one of the wires.

"Oh, I see the problem, but I can't fix it, you'll need a mechanic. But what I can do is latch your ccar onto mine and help you tow it to your house." Damon said smiling.

"Um… ok, sure." Grayson said.

"Ok, let me just get my car here, it's about 5 minutes away, so I'll be back in a second." Damon said and walked away to his car.

As soon as he was out of sight, Elena turned to her parents to see their reactions. They looked at her confused.

"Elena, are you sure he's not dangerous." Miranda asked.

"Mom, he's been so helpful and if he wanted to kill me, he would've done it when we were alone. You need to stop watching so many horror movies." Elena said giggling.

"I guess you're right." Miranda said, as both her and Grayson smiled.

Oncoming headlights made Elena's stomach jitter. Maybe this is what she wanted, someone who wants passion, and is seductive, and super hot.

Damon drove close to the back of the Gilbert car. He quickly latched one car onto another and opened the car door for the three to sit. First went Elena, then Grayson, then Miranda. Damon shut the car door, and walked to sit in the driver's seat. Once he got in, he instantly started the ignition to head out of the woods.

"What is your address?" He asked.

"2104 Maple Street." Grayson answered.

Damon nodded and sped on, as if he knew exactly how to get there.

Once they reached the house, Grayson and Miranda walked out, thanking Damon. Damon unlatched the cars and walked towards Elena who was waiting by his car.

"Thank you for all your help, Damon." She said smiling.

"It's not a problem." He answered smiling back.

They stood staring into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Finally Elena broke the silence.

"When can I see you again?" Elena asked.

"Soon." He said touching her face.

Then he got into his car, closed the door, and drove off into the darkness.


End file.
